Walk On By
by Lily-Blues
Summary: Once upon a time, a knight fell in love with a prince. It did not end well...


**Title:** Walk On By

**Pairing:** Ronan/Adam

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own The Raven Cycle. Unfortunately, I do not own any of The Raven Boys either. I do not own the excerpts from TRC books, or any other real world references made in this fic. I make no profit off this, and am writing purely for my entertainment. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This is dedicated to Ally, because without her not only would this not exist, but I also would have never read this series. Without our constant fangirling sessions I'd be very sad, indeed. She's the one who sent me a writing prompt which made this story possible. I absolutely adore her, and considering I wrote most of this at 2 am last night, I really hope she enjoys her birthday present!

Thanks always, to my beloved friend Caitlyn. whose stories not only inspire me as a reader, but urge me to work harder as a writer. I probably wouldn't have started writing fanfiction if it weren't for her. Because of her friendship I am who I am today.

**Warning:** There are dark themes at play in this story. It contains some mature content, adult language, and actions frowned upon by older more responsible individuals.

* * *

"Once upon a time" are four words that allow readers to indulge in the sweetest of fantasies. With these words you journey upon worlds us mere mortals could only dare to imagine. However, as time passes the stories grow weaker, and fade father from their origins. The moral of the story is lost as time accumulates, and they're contorted to fit the needs of those telling them. The stories change as the world around them does.

The Little Mermaid did not always have it's happy ending. The princess did not become the bride of her sweet prince. She became sea foam as she was unable to kill her lover and return to the sea.

When you hear the words, "Once upon a time," you imagine an innocent stroll in the woods, a birds sweet song, and a prince meeting his princess and falling deeply in love. You expect romance, and true love's kiss in fairy tales, for you've come to believe that the only way to end a story is with the death of a villain and a "happily ever after".

You will get no such thing here.

Who am I? That is unimportant in the grand scheme of things. You will not discover my name in the pages ahead. I am the warmth in a lover's embrace. I'm the quiet before a kiss, the blush on your cheeks.

I'm here to tell you a story, one unheard by the ears of small children. This is not a love story, though it is about two people who were deeply in love. Like all love stories it is one that inspired change in the lives of others. Like most love stories it has died with those who lived it. If you are reading for a happy ending look elsewhere, for you shall not find it here. I'm here to tell you a story of a love that ended too soon.

Once upon a time, a knight fell in love with a prince.

It did not end well...

* * *

A long time ago, in the kingdom of Elridge three princes were born to King Niall and Queen Aurora.

But this story does not begin with the three princes, it begins with the unlikely king. Their father: Niall Lynch.

He was born into a family of lowly peasants who lived on the edge of town. They lived close enough to view to castle from their dirt-streaked windows, but far enough to know it was a world away.

Niall Lynch was not born in any position to be king. Unlike many before him he had not the blood of nobility coursing through his veins. He lacked the education necessary to rule a nation. He had no training in sword fighting, nor the sheerest understanding of the intricacies of politics.

His predecessor King Kristoff had reigned for many years. It was a peaceful time in the land. He came from a long line of beloved rulers. His great great grandfather's brother was King Arthur. King Arthur was loved all over the realm, perhaps the most adored sovereign in the world. He was notorious for having pulled the magical sword from its stone when he was just a young man. It was rumored that only a person good enough to rule the kingdom would be able to pull the sword from the rock, and though many men tried to remove it, only he succeeded. He had captured the hearts of his people unlike any ruler before him.

King Kristoff had felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders from a very young age, and had tried with all his heart to be deserving of his station.

The King's reign was mostly without any major conflicts however, there was one growing concern: King Kristoff and his wife Queen Natasha had no children. After many tumultuous years of still births, and miscarriages there were no heirs to the throne, no princes or princesses to continue his family's legacy.

As the king grew older in age his health worsened, and he grew relentless in finding a solution to ensure the well-being of his people.

The solution came to him in a dream one night.

He needed King Arthur's sword.

He would ride to the edge of his kingdom, stopping only once he grew close to the river marking the beginning of the forbidden forest of Cabeswater. He would then toss the sword into the lake, and watch as it sank to the bottom. After he returned home he would then announce that the boy brave enough to venture out into the forest, and discover his sword would be granted the wisdom to rule his kingdom after his passing.

It had chosen a great king long ago, who was to say it wouldn't again?

Young men from all over ventured across the land to find King Arthur's sword. Many of them were strong and competent, bursting with intelligence and potential, but it was a young boy of nine and ten who walked into the throne room six months later.

Niall lacked the intelligence that King Kristoff possessed, yet it was he who bowed and placed the old king's sword on the ground beside him. He had no noble upbringing, and had he not discovered the sword in the depths of the forest it was unlikely he would amount to anything.

However, what he lacked in proprietary, he made up for in charisma. His presence demanded attention, when he walked into a room you _felt_ it. This was a man who knights would follow into war, this was a man who could command a nation. This was the future king.

* * *

The day that King Niall's middle child was born he sat beside his wife, smiling down at her. The Queen had been in labour for a day and a half, it was a difficult birth on both mother and child. After many hours of struggle the king was presented with a second son to call his own.

"Sweet boy! My sweet, darling baby boy," Aurora cooed, caressing the face of her newborn child.

"When he is older," King Niall started, "I will tell him how the rivers dried up, and the cattle wept blood. I will tell him how the world made way for his presence. He shall grow to be a great man."

The Queen smiled sadly at her husband. "When he grows up, I will tell him how the flowers blossomed as he emerged into the world. I'll tell him how the ravens laughed in delight as he took in the world around him."

Hours later, when his wife had fallen asleep King Niall stood by the grand window. Looking down at his son, he placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "We will call you Ronan, and you shall be honest and just. The earth will tremble as you take your first steps, the waters will surge when you laugh."

The tired infant looked up at him with big, curious eyes.

"Ronan, you are destined for greatness."


End file.
